


Lift to Heaven

by VegetableNinja



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Little plot, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetableNinja/pseuds/VegetableNinja
Summary: When Christen and Tobin get stuck in an elevator together, things finally progress in their relationship.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Lift to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I finally found the time to finish this piece. I actually started it before my first work on this platform. Sorry again ;)
> 
> *smut warning*

They were at the hotel for the first victory tour game after they won the world cup a month prior in Canada. Christen and a few other players had just come back from a light afternoon training and she was headed to her hotel room. Since the team was occupying the 6th floor, she beelined to the elevators. While she was waiting for the elevator to arrive, Christen reminisced about the last month. A lot has happened since they had won in Vancouver. The team had been celebrated in LA, there was a ticker-tape parade in New York City, there were a lot of events like the ESPYs and the Glamour Gala. For a short time she had been able to relax and reflect a bit at home in LA, but the NWSL season was still going and she had been obligated to return to Chicago earlier than she really wanted to. It was a crazy month. To come out of the bubble of the world cup and suddenly there was all this attention on them.

  
Christen felt a smile surfacing as she remembered the night of the win. That night was the first night she let her long-harbored feelings for Tobin be free. Tobin and she had been very good friends, maybe even best friends, for a while and when Tobin's relationship started to crumble, they grew even closer. Especially in the physical department. Christen found herself holding Tobin, comforting her a lot in these times. When Tobin told her a few weeks before the world cup she had ended her relationship, Christen was torn between her feelings. She was sad for her best friend. She also had hope that maybe Tobin and she could finally become more. But Christen knew that Tobin would need time. Besides, they had a world cup to win.  
And win they did. They had danced together the whole night, ignoring the whistles and knowing looks from their teammates. Of course, there was alcohol involved. Both of them weren't drunk, but they had a good buzz on when they found themselves alone at the hotel pool at the end of the night.

  
_Christen felt really happy. The kind of happiness, when you can't imagine anyone in the world_ being _happier than you are. She let her legs swing off the edge of the pool and enjoyed the sensation of water flowing between her toes. She glanced up at Tobin who looked at her with a dopey smile. "You know" Tobin started "I don't think I would want to be anywhere else but here right now." Christen knew that Tobin wasn't finished and just nodded, encouraging her to continue. "Chris, it's like I'm meant to be right here, here with you. Ugh. I don't know. I'm not good with words. I'm just really happy." Christen's heart clenched at Tobin's words and her shy smile that appeared after her rambling. "Tobes, I am really happy, too," Christen said while looking Tobin into the eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes. She bit her lip and Tobin’s eyes flicked down. With that Christen leaned into Tobin's space and kissed her. Their lips barely touching at first, but then Tobin’s hands found their way into Christen’s hair and the kiss intensified. Christen felt things in that kiss, she was sure, she had never felt in any past relationship before. It was like coming home. She sighed into the kiss and suddenly Tobin retreated. Christen tried to chase her. “Wait,” Tobin said. Christen immediately felt sick. Oh god. Did Tobin regret it? Did she misread the situation? “Wait, Chris. I really want to kiss you again. To be honest I want to kiss you all the frickin time. But we both had a few drinks today and even though we’re not really drunk, I want to kiss you sober. I really like you, Chris, and I want to take my time when I’m gonna kiss you again. Okay?” “Okay.” Christen tried her best to not look disappointed._

  
They had seen each other after that night of course, but it never really was just them. Every time Christen thought maybe now they could talk about the kiss or anything related to their relationship. As more time passed it became more and more awkward to talk about it. They didn’t avoid each other per se, but their conversations were only light. Also, it wasn’t like they had the time to have a long and serious talk. There was one event after the other and after the celebrations, both craved to visit their respective families. They had been in contact nevertheless. They texted. A lot. After Christen had sent Tobin the third picture of her dogs, Tobin had requested a facetime call under the pretense of missing the dogs. They didn’t talk about the kiss, but when Tobin greeted Christen with an “I miss you” and ended the call with a mumbled, “I can’t wait to take you out on a date.” Christen felt herself relax for the first time since that night. She needed that assurance that this thing that was going on between them would move forward. She didn’t want to stay in this limbo forever.  
Arriving at camp yesterday Christen was nearly buzzing with excitement to see Tobin again. She was a bit nervous as well. How would they proceed? Tobin didn’t technically ask her out yet.  
When Tobin spotted her, they hugged somewhat awkwardly and both blushed while uttering “I missed you”. They talked a lot but again were never alone long enough to have the talk both knew was inevitable.

  
Christen was so deep in thought, she almost missed the elevator doors opening. She and a few other hotel guests got into the cabin. The elevator was almost full. Right before the doors closed Christen saw Tobin shove herself into the elevator. Once Tobin noticed Christen standing in the opposite corner, she grinned her dopey smile and her eyes lit up. If Christen wasn’t feeling hot before from the mid-August heat, she was definitely now. Tobin, her hair still wet from the shower she probably took at the training facility, was only wearing shorts and an old national team shirt. Christen couldn’t think of any person in the world looking more appealing in such a casual outfit than the girl across the elevator cabin who was now smirking at her. Damn it! She definitely noticed her checking her out. Christen blushed a deep red and looked at the floor.  
The next time she looked up all of a sudden Tobin and herself were alone in the elevator. She noticed they were on the fifth floor, one to go.

  
Right when Tobin opened her mouth to say something the lights went out and the elevator came to a creaking stop. “What? What happened? Why are we stopping?” she asked baffled. “I have no idea, Tobin. I guess the power went out and that’s why the elevator is stuck. Should we press the alarm button?” Christen asked. After a reddish emergency flickered on, Christen could see that Tobin’s former relaxed mimic turned into a confused and worried one. "Huh. At least we're not in complete darkness now and yeah we probably should press that button,” Tobin said turning to the control panel and pressing the button. After a few seconds of a beeping sound, a male voice answered, “You are now connected to the emergency call center. Hello, I’m Steven. How can I help you?” “Hi Steven, I’m Christen and we are stuck in an elevator,” Christen said and Tobin gave her a thankful look for taking over the situation. “Hello, Christen. We will do our best to get you out of this elevator as fast as possible. Unfortunately, it looks like there has been a major power outage in Pittsburgh and several elevators got stuck. Therefore it may take longer than usual. Do you have any person with you who isn’t able to stay in the elevator for two hours?” the dispatcher asked. “I understand. It’s just me and a friend so we should be fine. I also have water with me. Thank you,” Christen said. The emergency dispatcher told them to press the button again in case of an emergency and told them to get comfortable and wait.

  
Following the call, they both sat down on the floor across each other. "Ugh, it's so damn hot in here. I can’t believe the one time I get stuck in an elevator it's a 100 degrees outside" Christen said. "Yeah. This heat is killing me already. At least we both have water with us, but I think it's even gonna get hotter with the AC shut down," Tobin replied. "Oh god, you're right" Christen sighed and stood up. She was already sweating a lot even though she was just wearing a sports bra and a light shirt. Suddenly Christen had a thought. "Hey, do you mind, if I take this off?" pointing to her shirt "It's just that I'm kinda dying in this heat." Tobin smirked and looked Christen in the eyes for second saying nothing and then nodding her head, "of course, I don't mind." Christen grinned and turned away, lifting her shirt over her head. When Christen had her shirt over her face she heard Tobin saying "You know what. That's a good idea. Do you mind if I take my shirt off?"  
Christen stopped in her movement knowing immediately that her idea backfired. "Uh no, you can do whatever you want."  
Tossing the shirt to her bag on the floor, she turned around. "Damn!" Christen whispered. Faceplanting herself mentally when she realized she had said it aloud and hoping Tobin hadn't heard it. But Christen knew it was lost hope when she saw Tobin’s smug look on her face "Damn?" she asked grinning. Christen looked down again at Tobin’s glistening abs. “Yeah. Damn… this heat,” she slowly replied but knew she couldn’t fool Tobin.  
Tobin slowly came closer and stopped about an armlength away from her.

After looking her up and down Tobin looked Christen deep in the eyes and grinned, “You can do a lot in two hours, Chris. You know I actually wished for time with you alone.” Tobin chuckled, “I mean, I didn’t wish for it to happen like this. Obviously. But there are things I want to talk about with you, Chris. God Chris, I’m just… fuck,” she bit her lip, “The kiss, you know the kiss that night. I think about it all the time. Every waking minute. Every night I dream about you, about your soft lips and how they felt against mine. About how you feel to me.” Tobin closed the distance so they were standing almost flushed together. Christen’s breath hitched and she bit her lip. “How? How do I feel to you, Tobin?” Christen asked. Tobin cradled Christen's face into her hand and said, “Chris, you are probably the most important person in the world to me. I feel safe with you. I feel comfortable with you. I feel like, I want to be with you all the time. I want to hold you and never let go. Chris, I feel so much for you sometimes it hurts.” “Tobes, I like you so much, too. You mean the world to me. Since the world cup, all I could do was think about you, Tobin. Think about the kiss and how much I want to kiss you again. God, I want you so much right now,” Christen whispered and her eyes went down to Tobin’s lips. And then Tobin’s lips were on hers. It was even better than the kiss at the pool.  
They kissed for what felt like an eternity and only stopped to get air, both breathing heavily.

After looking her up and down Tobin looked Christen deep in the eyes and grinned, “You can do a lot in two hours, Chris. You know I actually wished for time with you alone.” Tobin chuckled, “I mean, I didn’t wish for it to happen like this. Obviously. But there are things I want to talk about with you, Chris. God Chris, I’m just… fuck,” she bit her lip, “The kiss, you know the kiss that night. I think about it all the time. Every waking minute. Every night I dream about you, about your soft lips and how they felt against mine. About how you feel to me.” Tobin closed the distance so they were standing almost flushed together. Christen’s breath hitched and she bit her lip. “How? How do I feel to you, Tobin?” Christen asked. Tobin cradled Christen's face into her hand and said, “Chris, you are probably the most important person in the world to me. I feel safe with you. I feel comfortable with you. I feel like, I want to be with you all the time. I want to hold you and never let go. Chris, I feel so much for you sometimes it hurts.” “Tobes, I like you so much, too. You mean the world to me. Since the world cup, all I could do was think about you, Tobin. Think about the kiss and how much I want to kiss you again. God, I want you so much right now,” Christen whispered and her eyes went down to Tobin’s lips. And then Tobin’s lips were on hers. It was even better than the kiss at the pool.  
They kissed for what felt like an eternity and only stopped to get air, both breathing heavily.

All while their tongues battled for dominance, their hands wandered feverishly. Christen dragged her hands down Tobin's back until they were resting on her butt. She squeezed Tobin's ass and desperately tried to pull her closer. Tobin moaned into Christen's mouth slotting her right leg between Christen's and moving her hand up Christen's rib cage.

As she grazed the bottom band of the sports bra with her fingers, Tobin stopped kissing Christen for a moment and looked her in the eyes asking for permission to continue the journey of her hand. Christen just nodded and bucked her hips into Tobin's searching for friction when Tobin slit her fingers beneath the fabric and flicked her nipple tentatively. "Fuuck, Tobin. Take it off," Christen moaned and lifted her arms.

After both their sports bras were discarded, Tobin placed a row of kisses from below Christen's ear down to her collarbone. "Please touch me, Tobin. Fuck, I need you to fuck me. Please!" Christen sighed. Tobin pulled back, her eyes dark, filled with lust. "Holy shit, Chris," she shook her head, "you can't just say that."

She closed the space between them again and kissed Christen with even more passion than before. Tobin then dragged her left hand down to the waistband of Christen's leggings. Both moaned loudly into each other's mouth once Tobin had reached her hand down between Christen's legs.

"Oh my God, Chris. You are so fucking wet. Is this all for me?" Tobin groaned. "Yes. Fuck, Tobin. I'm so wet for you. Only for you," Christen nodded. "That's my good girl. Ready for me to fuck her," Tobin whispered in Christen's ear and Christen’s whole body shuddered and clenched. Tobin grinned and slowly swiped a finger through Christen's wetness careful not to touch her clit. Pressing Christen against the wall, she began to rock her hips into her leg while gliding a finger into Christen's center. Christen's eyes fluttered shut as she tried to adjust to the slight stretch. Tobin then began to move her finger in and out, adding a second finger after Christen pleaded for more.

Tobin proceeded to fuck her hard into the elevator wall and tried to get off on Christen's leg at the same time. "Tobin. Ahh, fuck Tobin. I'm close," Christen moaned. Tobin connected their lips into a passionate kiss and picked up the pace of her hand. "God. I think I'm close, too," Tobin admitted and gasped loudly when Christen moved her hand down Tobin's underwear rubbing her clit, "Christen. Fuck!" She then pressed her balm against Christen's clit to create the much-needed friction and simultaneously pinched Christen's nipple. It didn't take long after that for Christen's walls to clench around her fingers and both moaned each other's name over and over again as they tipped over the edge together.

They were panting hard and were in no rush to separate from each other, content in their closeness. After their breathing became more evenly again, they both removed their hands from their panties. Tobin put her wet fingers into her mouth and sucked at them while holding eye contact with Christen. Christen moaned and swore she almost came again at the sight.

"Holy shit!" she whispered, "that was amazing. Definitely the best orgasm of my life." "Same, Chris. Wow. My legs still feel wobbly. I'm so glad we got stuck in this damn elevator," Tobin replied. Christen chuckled, "Yeah. I guess it wasn't so bad, huh. It was even better than I had imagined it." "You imagined it? Imagined us together?" Tobin gasped. Christen grinned, "More often than I want to admit." They stared lovingly into each other eyes trying to convey their deep feelings without words.

A beeping interrupted their little moment. "Hi, this is Steven again. A rescue team will be there in about ten minutes. Thank you for waiting so patiently," the dispatcher said. "Thank you for your help, Steven!" Christen replied and with that, the dispatcher ended the call.

Christen looked at Tobin and both burst out laughing. "I totally forgot about Steven and the rescue team," Tobin admitted wiping away a tear. "Yeah," Christen sighed, "c'mon. Let's get dressed and wait for the team." Once they were fully clothed again, Christen tugged at Tobin's hand to get her to sit down next to her on the floor. Tobin slotted their fingers together and nestled her head into Christen's shoulder after she had to yawn. "I can't wait to get to our room and continue this," Tobin said sleepily.

Christen sighed happily only thinking about how much she couldn't wait to fall in love with Tobin. She probably already had.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing smut and I have to say it's way harder than I thought. I'm not 100% happy with the outcome and I welcome any advice. 
> 
> Hope you guys are safe.


End file.
